The Question
by Hay Anime14
Summary: <html><head></head>Kalau punya suatu pertanyaan,kenapa mesti di pendam? Jika itu membuatmu penasaran,kenapa tidak coba tanyakan saja langsung. Tapi jangan kaget, jika jawaban yang disertai alasan itu terpatut jauh dari apa yang kau duga. #Mungkin nanti ganti Summary. Q1:Kano Shuuya</html>


Pagi/siang/sore/malam Minna-san!

Pa kabar?*sokkenal*

Author anak baru yang accountnya udah ada lama tapi gak pernah publish! Intinya,ini fic pertama author.

Sebelumnya, aku cuman pengen bilang kalo KagePro tuh bukan punyaku. Author Cuma minjem chara-charanya doang. Udah taukan kalo ini punya **Jin**? Bukan jin Ifrit Jin Tomang atau Jin-jin yang lain ya, tapi** Shizen no Teki-P**! Tapi ini fic punya gua ya! Punya gua woy! Punya gua! Punya gua!*ditampol*

Sebelumnya lagi, aku mau minta maaf jika ini fic nista,abal,ooc,typos,gaje,gak sesuai EYD,kecepetan,gak menarik membosankan deelel.

Apakah terlalu ber-basa-basi? Kalau begitu cukup untuk basa-basinya. Pengenalan lebih lanjut nanti aja.

**Happy Reading Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.Disclaimer:Shizen no Teki-P**

**Note: Ceritanya ada orang yang nanya. Bisa tokoh lain atau reader sendiri. Terserah kalian bayanginnya kayak gimana.**

**The First Question: 'Is that okay, Kano Shuuya?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "Hey Kano, apa tak apa jika hampir-selalu- setiap hari Kido-euh-memukulmu? Padahal, mengingat masa lalumu 'itu',.."**

Itu adalah sekumpulan kata-kata yang berkumpul membentuk pertanyaan yang panjang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja –sebagai manusia yang tentunya mempunya sisi ''Kemanusian yang adil dan beradab" dan rasa "Berperi kemanusian dan peri keadilan" dalam dirinya pasti akan merasa bersimpati pada orang yang _walau_ terlalu sering berbohong dan _walau_-nya lagi terkadang bisa menjadi –sangat– menyebalkan. Tak lupa selalu mengganggumu.

Tapi– hey, ayolah. Tak adakah sedikit perasaan iba dan simpati melihat pemuda bermata kucing yang hampir setiap hari menjadi korban kesadisan 'Kido Tsubomi'? Yah, walau sebenarnya sebagian besar itu salah Kano sendiri. Mari Berikan dia 'Applause' karena kuat mengahadapi kesadisan seorang Kido Tsubomi.

Walau begitu, kita tak tau isi hati orang 'kan? Meski Kano terlihat tertawa dan nyengir saja menerima pukulan-pukalan itu, bisa saja hatinya merasa sakit,kesal,tidak suka,benci dan lain-lain karena diperlakukan seenaknya. Kita tidak bisa membaca isi hati dan perasaan bocah kucing ini. Yah, Seto untuk pengecualian jika dia **mencoba **untukmencari tau.

Bukannya ingin memojokkan 'Danchou' Mekakushi Dan ini, tapi- jika orang biasa menerima pukulan yang-lumayan- sangat keras –setiap harinya bisa dipastikan: tubuh hancur dengan wajah tak berbentuk, masuk rumah sakit dan diyakini, **tak bisa melihat hari esok**.

Sekali lagi, kembali kita berikan 'Applause' Karena Kano bukanlah orang biasa dan atas kehebatannya dalam bertahan menghadapi pukulan maut harian sang 'Danchou' kita tercinta. Entah karena kemampuannya yang menyamarkan, atau karena faktor sudah terbiasa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kemampuan–

Jika melihatnya,kini hanya ada tatapan datar nan polos yang terpasang diwajahnya. Tapi tahukah kalian kalo itu hanya topenng? Topeng yang meng-coveri sudut bibir yang sedikit tertarik ke bawah. Menyeringai? Sama sekali bukan.

Berdecih. Pikiran orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Masa lalu, huh? Untuk apa menghubungkan pertanyaan ini dengan salah satu 'kepingan' masa lalunya. Itu hanyalah kepingan ingatan masa kecilnya bersama sang ibu. Kepingan dimana ada kehangatan,kebahagian dan juga –sedikit agak menyakitkan.

Ingatan Kano terlempar jauh kedalam. Ruangan dimana milyaran sel otak menjelma menjadi jutaan kepingan bintang. Dengan warna hitam sebagai _backgroundnya, _menjadikannya bagai ribuan bintang merhamburan menghias langit malam, tak berawan, tanpa bulan.

Salah satu kepingan bintang berpendar terang. Bertransformasi menjadi layar cahaya yang memutar kepingan' kaset' masa lalu.

Sosok kecil terlihat tengah bergandengan dengan seorang wanita dewasa.

Pemandangan yang hangat. Dengan sang bocah yang memamerkan seutas senyum.

Sama-sama menatap sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain, Sosok kecil itu mengatakan tidak ingin bermain dan tetap ingin bersama sang ibu.

...dan –beberapa pukulan diterimanya sesampainya di rumah,..

Cukup Kano Shuuya. Cukup dan berhentilah untuk bernostalgia!

Itu hanyalah pertanyaan yang sangat _simpel_ dan cukup kau jawab _ya _atau _tidak_!. Pikiranmu tak perlu menjelajah jauh-jauh!.

Tapi tetap saja, sudah dari _sono-_nya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Ibunya–Kido–Ibunya–Kido. Keduanya sama-sama mirip –suka memukulnya. Sang Ibu yang entah kenapa suka membuat disana-sini, dengan alasan Shuuya kecil tidak mau bermain diluar. Tapi, saat Shuuya kecil akhirnya main dengan teman sebayanya, setiba di rumah pukulan-pukulan itu menghantam lebam-lebamnya –lagi.

Sangat berharap, lebam-lebamnya menghilang.

Dan Kido –sungguh, gadis itu membuatnya mengingat jelas kenangan itu. Kido selalu membuatnya memar sana-sini, persis seperti Ibunya dulu.

Tanpa disadari, tangan sang 'Deceiver' terkepal erat.

Dan juga—

Sedari tadi, Kido Tsubomi mencuri dengar 'interogasi' kecil itu dengan kemampuannya.

Untuk apa? Kido tak peduli. Ia ingin pergi. Tapi sang 'hati kecil' memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal. Intinya, Kido _kepo_. _Kepo _sama jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan saudaranya ini. Lagian kalo 'Si Mata kucing' jawab macem-macem 'kan lumayan. Kido dengan s_angat_ senang hati akan langsung menghadiahkan beberapa bogem mentah sebesar bola tenis secara Cuma-Cuma.

**"Hey Kano, aku serius! Apa benar tidak apa?!"**

Kano tersentak. Baru menyadari kalau ia sudah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hem, tentu saja tak masalah!"

Jika pemuda pirang itu menanggapi dengan cengiran khas-nya, gadis bersurai hijau yang melihatnya justru tertawa. Tawa kecil.

Serius nih nggak papa? Mendengar jawaban—yang sepertinya –gugup yang dicoba ditutupi sebuah cengiran, Kido ragu.

Idiot. Apa yang salah dengan otaknya? Tapi tidak masalah. Okelah, Kido dengan senang hati akan meningkatkan kesadisannya. Daftar penindasan –yang tentunya tidak sedikit dan pastinya akan terus bertambah–sudah tersusun rapih di otaknya. Berfantasi liar.

Sip. Kido –Yangi-Yandere **Mode On.**

Dasar BaKano.

Sang Danchou masih tertawa. Hey, ini bukan lelucon 'kan? Mengingat anggota no.3 ini sangat –terlalu–sering bercanda dan berbohong. Tapi tak apa. Si 'Mata Kucing' kan sudah bilang tak masalah. Jadi Kido-pun juga serius dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Baik,bersiaplah untuk hari-hari _neraka_mu besok, _Kano Shuu—_

"Memukul,menendang,menyikut,dan sebagainya, jika Kido melakukan semua itu dan akan lebih sadis, jika_Tsubomi_ melakukannya –serius! Tak apa,tak masalah dan aku _akan_ baik-baik saja!"

_Aku malah akan sangat senang!_

Cengiran sang 'Deceveir' melebar. Membuat mata kucingnya kian menyipit.

Hell-o, apa benar orang ini sudah tidak waras? Sungguh,pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Apa Ia benar menyadari apa yang mulutnya katakan beberapa detik yang lalu?

Tidak, ia serius. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang ia katakan dalam batinnya barusan.

Simpel. Alasannya simpel, karena jika _Tsubomi_ melakukan itu sangat mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu yang terus memukulnya. Kenangan kecil yang s_edikit _pahit dan membuatnya terdiam ketika mengenangnya. Bukan karena membuat Kano mengingat akan hal itu juga, kalian pernah dengar ada alasan dibalik alasan?

Ingat, Shuuya kecil tidak pernah di daftarkan ke taman anak-anak.

Pemukulan, sudah biasa bagi Shuuya semenjak ia masih kecil. Semakin bertambah karena ia tidak mau bermain dengan anak tetangga dan mereka mulai bergosip bahwa sang Ibu membenci Shuuya dan melakukan hal-hal berbau penyiksaan dilihat dari luka-luka yang berada ditubuh Shuuya. Dan itu malah membuat luka-luka memar bertambah banyak setiap harinya. Dan orang-orang itu mengasihani Shuuya karena Shuuya hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman membuat mereka bertambah yakin kalo Shuuya diancam. Lagi, anak itu tetap tersenyum.

Tapi Shuuya kecil kesal. Ia ingin luka-lukanya hilang. Jangan pernah campuri urusannya dengan sang Ibu, ia hanya ingin pengertian,

Kalo ini semua salahnya! Salah Kano Shuuya sendiri yang nakal! Bukan salah ibunya, salahkan Shuuya sendiri yang menginginkannya agar tetap bersama Ibu walau Ibunya suka memukulnya—sama seperti Kido. Dasar anak manja!

Dan ia _sangat-sangat _yakin kalo Ibunya orang baik dan _sangat_ sayang kepadanya, berbeda dengan tanggapan orang-orang selama ini. Kalo bukan, mana mungkin Ibunya rela repot-repot merawat Kano seorang diri semenjak Kano masih merah? Kalo benci, tinggal titipkan di depan 'Panti Asuhan' atau yang sering ia lihat selama ini di Tv-Tv; Buang ke pinggir jalan, kolong jembatan, kali, atau lebih spektakulernya lagi –bunuh dia sekalian.

Ngapain juga Ibunya ngajak dia jalan-jalan ke Taman bermain kalau Ia benci Kano(Ya memang, sebelum pergi Sang ibu sempat memukulnya dulu). Dan yang paling penting—

Ngapain Ibunya mesti repot-repot—dan rela buang nyawa demi melindungi-nya saat ada maling yang nyoba bunuh dia?

Jadi sudah jelas 'kan alasannya membiarkan Kido memukulnya—walau ia yakin Kido selalu bertambah sadis—dan membuatnya ingat akan sang Ibu?

...karena ia percaya, Ibunya dan Kido melakukan semua itu karena perilaku 'sayang' tanpa kata-kata.

Itulah yang Kano pikirkan dengan cengiran masih terpasang. Bukan topeng, Garis bawahi tuh.

.

Kido terdiam. Bukan karena tersentak atau tertegun mendengar apa yang ada di benak bocah itu. Mana dia tau apa yang Kano pikirkan. Emangnya Kido Seto? Kido bukan Seto! Justru itu ia tidak mengerti!

Apa sih, maksud bocah ini?! Apa yang ia pikirkan,coba? Lelucon? Ingin membuat urat Kido semakin nampak, ya? Lama-lama ia kena stroke!

_Bodohbodohbodoh. Orang ini benar-benar Idiot_, itulah batin Kido. Kano benar-benar membuat kido kena _stroke_ level 1.

Tapi pasti, Kido yakin orang ini pasti menipu. _Ngibul. _Mana ada orang yang suka selalu dipukul? Itu pasti kelainan jiwa!

Mencoba mencari kejanggalan di wajah sang 'Deceveir' yang tersenyum, memastikan bahwa iris mata kucing itu sedang berubah menjadi 'Merah'. Tapi nihil, Kido tidak dapat melihatnya karena mata itu sedang menyipit sempurna.

_Kano benar-benar kena kelainan jiwa_, itu pikir Kido.

Tangan gadis itu terkepal, entah kenapa. Kepalanya tertunduk seraya menahan bibirnya agar tak terdengar suara geraman. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar akibat menahan semua emosi yang sedang ditahan.

Dan entah kenapa—gadis itu merasakan sesuatu hal hangat-yang seharusnya ia tahan mengalir keluar tanpa sadar.

.

"Maaf."

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Author's Note: Minna-san, Makasih udah mau ngebaca fic gaje saya! Saya hanya ingin meramaikan karena akhir2 ini fic kagepro indonesia kelewat sepi!

Duh, author sadar ni fanfic lama2 jadi gak nyambung jalan ceritanya. Ngaco banget!uthor sadar ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai.

Oke. Kenalin, Author baru di fandom kagepro dan dunia fanfiction. Intinya Author masih Newbie! Udah lama ngikutin fandom ini, tapi baru publish sekarang! Enggak juga, sebenarnya author udah niat publish tapi banyak banget cobaannya.

Author boleh curcol dikit gak?*Audiense bersorak:Enggaakk* Sejarah pembuatan fic ini, sudah ada dari pas selesai UN. Rencananya sekali bikin langsung jadi, tapi sayang. Saat itu Author ngetik di BB C****e dikarenakan belom bisa ngebuka blokkiran di laptop, dan BB itu jatuh and then—the story is lostTAT. WOY,PADAHAL BEBERAPA PARAGRAF LAGI MAU SELESAI!*pundung*Nulis ulang, tapi kehilangan mood dan akhirnya baru selesai sekarang. Dan itupun author merasa jauh banget dari tulisan yang pertama kali author buat.

Jadi itulah sejarahnya! Ngomong2 Silahkan panggil Author siapa aja, Aya,Haem,Hay-san, dan teman2ku biasa manggil,Kuproy suka2 kalian para senpai dan para guest.

Oke, jadi karena Author masih Newbie sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran kalian semua. Senpai ataupun guest...so, please, help me!*sungkem*

Yap,sekian dan sampai ketemu lagi!*Dih,kayak ada yang mau nge-review aja!baca aja belum tentu*

Hay-Anime14

*Author bingung, ni cerita bakal dilanjutin enggak ya? Liat nanti kedepannya deh*


End file.
